Forgive Me
by Samjax
Summary: "Sometimes sorry isn't enough, sometimes it takes a little more." After the accident the 'Bite 'victims brother goes the hospital to see his younger sibling. Just seeing the state he was in, the older brother tells him something he thought he'd never find himself saying. It hurts to say but it's the truth. Alternate FnaF 4 ending.


**This oneshot is loosely based on the song Forgive Me by Evanescence. I recommend listening to it while you read this.**

* * *

 **Forgive Me**

~•~

 _"_ _I only care about you. And that's what siblings do for one another: Caring and helping each other out. Instead of tormenting and then laughing at them."_

 _-Jeremy_

* * *

 **November 12, 1987**

 **Brothers P.O.V.**

* * *

I slowly crept downstairs to dad after hearing something shatter. It sounded like glass. I knew dad was taking things rough, for he was still mad at me for what I did at the diner. I peered around a corner to see him with a bottle of beer in his hand. His face was red from crying, brown hair was a sticky mess, and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. He looked like a zombie, for he hadn't slept in like four days, I've heard him walking past my room in the middle of the night, everytime I hear him I wake up. The TV was on, but all I saw on the screen was static.

I took a step forward but stopped when something glass crunched and made a noise underneath the toe of my shoe. Dad must not have heard anything for he just sat there. Motionless, and in the same position he was when I walked in. The accident really must have gotten to him. Especially since all that he could think about was...

That day.

My eyes trailed downward and I saw a shattered photo of me and you beside the couch. I knelt down and picked up the broken frame, being careful not to cut myself on the glass. In the picture I saw you smiling and waving. And then there was me: my head turned away from you with my arms crossed and an annoyed look on my face. The guilt was swirling around inside me and my chest was tightening from the pain, the glass frame looked like what my heart was right now. Shattered and in pieces. I then came out from where I was behind the couch and took a deep breath. 'Just say your sorry, it was all just a prank. You never intended to hurt him.' I thought. I knew I was going to have to face him at some point. I swallowed heavily before opening my mouth, "D-dad?" I whimpered.

He looked up at me and glared, I could just sense the rage emitting from him like the heat from a burning fire. I could feel his anger and hatred tword me. "What the hell do you want?" He growled, one eye starting to twitch. I flinched a little bit and took a step back. I stood there for a minute before speaking.

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked.

He huffed, "Am I ok?...Am I OK! No I'm not, what you did is still playing like a broken record in my mind!"

"You're taking it pretty hard I see." I observed.

"What the hell do you think? I told you to get him away from the animatronics mouth, but apparently you didn't care. Were you ever thinking about your brothers needs?!"

"Well, I..." I was cut off.

"No you weren't, you knew he didn't want to get closer to FredBear but you didn't even acknowledge him or me yelling at you to stop!" He spat at me, saliva flying off his lips.

I hung my head in shame for a brief moment before saying, "I'm sorry." Dad turned his head and looked straight in front of him to gaze at the static on the t.v before turning back to face me.

"What did you say?"

I cleared my throat and repeated myself, "I said I'm sorry. It was meant to be a prank, I...I never meant to hurt him. I didn't know that the creatures mouth would chomp down on his head." Tears started forming in the corners of my eyes. I gritted my teeth as I fought to hold them back.

* * *

 **Vincents P.O.V**

* * *

I sat there as still as a statue. For I was just in complete and utter shock. Now "I'm sorry" was now playing like a broken record in my head. Over and over again I heard it in my mind. I just couldn't beleive what I was hearing; Jeremy saying "I'm sorry" and actually apologizing for what he did to his younger brother? Something told me that him saying sorry must have turned his tounge into lead, for I could just tell by the twisted expression on his face that he hated to say it.

You could hear a pin drop as I studied the dejected look on my oldest sons face. Lavender eyes gazing into blue. Two things were swimming around in my brain: one, I was actually kind of releived that he was aplogizing and actually feeling something for his sibling. But at the same time, I kind of wasn't buying it. I knew he wasn't getting off that easily, I knew he needed to be punished. I sat my beer bottle down and hauled myself up off the couch.

"Jeremy, stay here and don't freaking move." I ordered. "I'll be back to give you your proper punishment." I then proceeded tword my room. I came back out two minutes later with a belt (known as 'the enforcer') in my hands. Back when I was a kid, if you misbehaved, you would get one hell of a beating. My oldest son was still where I left him. I sat back down on the couch and motioned him over to me. Jeremy shook his head violently from side to side, he knew what I was planning on doing to him. He hated to get beat, but as Hector FredBear told me: 'kids need discipline after all.' Another minute had passed and he still wasn't moving, I for one was growing impatient with him. "Jeremy Schmidt, get your butt over here now!"

He turned and tried to run, but I grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him along the carpet and back tword the couch. Fingernails dug deeper and deeper into the rug in an attempt to hold his ground, "NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA GO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M SORRY!" He clawed at me like a feral Cheshire cat and hissed. Finally getting a good grip on him (after being scratched in multiple places) I laid him over my knee, held him down firmly in place, and raised the belt.

* * *

 **Brothers** **P.O.V**

* * *

I continued to sob even before he struck me. I squeezed my eyes tightly closed, Pretty soon it hit me. "Ow, ow. DAD!" He beat me again, "PLEASE! STOP!"

"If you didn't want this Jeremy, then you should have thought twice about your attitude tword your younger brother!"

I couldn't hold back my sobs pretty soon tears came pouring out of my eyes and I started bawling, "I'M SORRY, SO VERY SORRY!"

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough, sometimes it takes a little more. At times you just have to look inside yourself to see the truth. When you do something bad, you have to realize that actions have consequences. You can't get away with anything." He told me.

After what seemed like hours dad finally stopped beating me. He pushed me off of him and onto the ground. I thought the punishment was over, but it wasn't. Dad picked me back up, spun me around and then threw me into the nearest wall. Obviously he was drunk, I could tell by the was he was walking tword me. My head was ringing as I picked myself up. Only to have dad hit me upside the head with his empty bottle, breaking it in the process and making my pounding headache even worse. "Ow!" I cried as I went back down to the ground. I hope I didn't have a concussion and shards of glass embetted into my scalp thanks to that. I was also surprised that he didn't knock me out. He then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, lifted me up so I was eye level with him and growled at me. Similar to what I did to you a few weeks back because you had tattled on me.

"You should consider yourself lucky boy, for if mom were here right now and she saw me doing this to you, she would flip out. You're lucky I'm calm most of the time! But not today!"

* * *

 **Vincents P.O.V.**

* * *

I reached in my pocket and pulled out my knife. Jeremy's eyes widened as he saw the blade. It's shiny silver metal reflecting the accident. He tried to swallow thickly and gulp, but he couldn't.

I grabbed him by the neck, and firmly shoved him up against the wall. I slashed at his left cheek, drawing a trickle of blood before moving down and slicing in multiple places on his stomach and chest. He screamed in agony. I did the same on his arms and wrists, slicing them open, blood splattered to the floor, on the walls, his clothes, even on me leaving stains. "Dad..." Moving up to his head, I cut an inch of his hair that he had spent countless months growing out. As I looked him over a smirk appeared on my face. I loosened my vice grip around his throat and let him fall to the ground with a hard thud. I then loomed over him. He gazed up at me with terror on his face.

"Here's something else that you can be greatful for, I haven't killed you in cold blood. Now get out of my sight! And I'm also taking your headphones, IPod and your cell phone. You can keep your t.v however."

"Oh thank goodness." He was releived of that much, but not for long.

"You can keep your t.v. but the only thing you can watch on it is old movies from when I was a kid. I should go dig out the old videos from my childhood."

"Damn it! Dad that is so unfair!"

"Life's not fair, Jeremy. Now zip it!" I seethed. "You were hanging out with the wrong crowd! That's why you developted the additute you did. Now go to your room! You're grounded for two months!"

"Dad! I..." I held up a finger and shook it at him.

"You talk back to me again and I'll make it six months. The only time you're allowed out of your room is for food, water, and the bathroom. I'll even allow you to go over to the hospital and aplogize to your brother. Other then that you're stuck here."

"I hate you." He mumbled. My ears pricked up.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

My eyes narrowed, "yeah that's what I thought you said. Now go!"

I saw Jeremy give me the evil eye. I just smiled, satisfied with myself as I watched him inch away from me, dragging himself across the bloodstained carpet. Jeremy stopped in the doorway, turned around and looked at me one last time with tears and blood in his eyes. "I'm...sorry." He choked out as he spit up a mouthful of blood onto the carpet, before getting himself up and limping tword his room. I walked back and flopped down onto the couch. My smirk grew bigger.

"Let that be a lesson to you Jeremy, actions have consequences. Yours on the other hand had a punishment involving abuse. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

* * *

 **Brothers P.O.V.**

* * *

About a week later, after my scars and bruises had somewhat healed from dads abusive punishment, I went to the hospital myself. In truth I really did deserve that punishment, I had hurt you, and it was my job now to make things right.

I slowly made my way down the empty halls, my steps on the hard marble floor. I was taking my time getting to your room. I looked at the FredBear plushie I had in my tight grasp.

Just looking at the toy sent a cold shiver down my spine. It was symbol to remind me of the accident. I had a nightmare the previous night about you getting bit. You're now in the hospital because of me.

Me and a stupid prank that I never should have pulled. You were already having a bad time on your birthday as it was and I only made it worse by shoving you into the jaws of FredBear. I pressed both my hands to the sides of my head and shook it in frustraion.

'Why did I do it?' I entered your room, there you were in the hospital bed, your head was still wrapped up in the gauze that Dr. Charleston had put around your tramatic brain injury. I looked over to see that the heart monitor was still going. That was a good sign, the beeping indicated that you were still alive. I breathed in a sweet sigh of relief. I don't want you to die. Not yet. You're so just young. I also wanted to tell you something...I pulled out a chair and sat down next to your bed, I grasped your hand in mine and took a deep breath. Now came the hard part:

The apology. I though long and hard in my mind about how I was going to say this. For what I was about to say was something that I'd never thought I'd be feeling. Here we go. "Hey Mike, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry. I feel so guilty and so bad for what I did. I never should have pulled that prank on you, not on your birthday. I could hear you and dad both yelling at me to stop, you didn't want to go and I just ignored your begging and pleading.

I don't know how I'll be able to live with myself anymore knowing what I did. I just wasn't thinking about you and how scared you really were. I failed to realize the terror in your eyes. The fear and anxity lined those sky blue eyes like the dark lining of a storm cloud. The accident of what I did is all over the news, my three friends abandoned me, dad hates me now and mom dosen't talk to me anymore. I'm a terrible person on the inside. I'm a monster that needs to be locked up a cage. My heart is now shrouded behind thick, dark clouds, similar to how the clouds cover the calming sliver moon in the night sky. The guilt is eating me alive from the inside out.

But I brought you your favorite toy. I lifted up your arm and placed him gently underneath. I know you love the FredBear plushie so much because you carried it everywhere you went. I knew you prefered him to Foxy. Speaking of Foxy I also threw away the mask I had of him. Everytime I wore it, I just couldn't resist the urge to jump out from where I was hiding and scare you. And while I was laughing at the torment I was giving you, you were terrified. I shouldn't have done that, it was so wrong of me. Right here and now as I sit here beside you, guilt continues to flow like a current in my body, the sorrow and remorse continuing to course like a rushing river throughout my veins.

This is serious. This is no laughing matter or a practical joke. I'm not gonna laugh or even utter a chuckle, because my selfishness that led us both here is now gonna haunt me and be permenantly burned into my brain forever. I did something so bad and I had paid the highest price. Dad even gave me one heck of a punishment. He left me bruised, wounded and covered in blood, but that's all healed now.

Just seeing you in this bed on life support and moniters stabs me just like what dad did to me with his knife." I sniffled. "I wish I was you right now Mike: lying in this bed with all the IV's sticking out of me. Just so I would know that you were alive and awake and not in a coma, dying right in front of me.

Look, I love you very much, I always have. It's just that I've never been good at expressing it or saying it. I didn't want anyone to think I had a soft side, or that I cared about you. I've kept my love for you bottled up inside for so long, never releasing it or telling anyone. At this moment I don't care about anyone else or what they think. I only care about you. And that's what siblings do for one another: caring and helping each other out instead of tormenting and then laughing at them. I'd give anything not to have you leave me here alone with dad and this fear in my heart."

Just saying all this brought me to tears, I wiped them away with the sleeve of my shirt before continuing, "If you die then I won't be able to ever forgive myself. But I just hope that you can forgive me, because you're my only brother. And I'm nothing without you. We're like two halves of a heart: you're one half and I'm the other, and if we're not together: the heart breaks. Just like what mine's doing right now as I tell you all this.I'm not gonna hurt you anymore, I just want you to be out of this place and back with me and dad. That's my only wish, I don't want anything else, I just want you to be alright.

But whatever happens, I just want you to know that you will always be my dearest brother. And I will always love you. You'll be with me in my heart." I wrapped my arms around you and embraced you in a hug. "I'll be a better person from now on. I'll stay by your side and protect you no matter what." I kissed the top of your head.

"I'll never forget you. I promise."

 **A/N**

 **Feels! Feels! SO MANY FEELS! *sobs and then wipes eyes* Hey guys, just writing this story brought me to tears. :'( So if you guys read this and you aren't in tears, then there's something very wrong. XD A while back I had a poem up called Broken Heart, Broken Brother but I took it down. And this story was it's replacement. For the title I was inspired by the song Forgive Me by Evanescense. And DiamondSapphire (guest), I also took your advice from the review you gave me on Requiem For the Young: Requiem For My Son about me doing something better to Jeremy besides slapping him. XD Thanks for that little suggestion. :) There is also a theory about Mike Schmidt being our 'Bite' of '87 victim. (Then again it's just a theory) Alrighty guys, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Until next time R &R and keep smiling!**

 **So sorry Mike and Jeremy lovers! Especially you Bailey. XD**


End file.
